


Stargazing

by Cute_Cup_Rat



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Gay Panic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_Cup_Rat/pseuds/Cute_Cup_Rat
Summary: Two gay dorks doing some stargazing
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first ever fanfic. I wrote it a while back but just got this account, so I thought I'll make it the first post to celebrate. I hope you enjoy and if you have any suggestions to help me improve, I'll love to hear them. Anyways, enjoy!!

Senku and Gen were peacefully sitting in the observatory. Both of them were gazing up at the vast night sky, now free from the lights of their time.

“And that one is Sirius, the really bright one.” Senku said while pointing at the ball of burning gas. “And that one right there is Polaris. That was the North Star, but it shifted while we were petrified.”

Senku kept pointing out the stars and saying their names, but Gen was only partly listening. He was more focused on the beauty of the stars, specifically the most beautiful one beside him.  
“And that is where the ISS would have been.” Senku said. He turned his head towards the floor and Gen noticed the sorrow in his voice. He could have sworn that he saw something shimmering in the corners of Senku’s eyes that he knew wasn’t from the stars.

Senku had told Gen about his father. It was shortly after Hyoga’s attack. Gen realized how hard Senku was working on coming up with a plan to defeat Tsukasa and his empire of strength. Wanting to distract the scientist from his work for a moment, he asked him about his life before the petrification. When Senku went still, Gen knew that might not have been the best thing to ask. It ended with Senku trying not to cry over Byakuya and Gen doing his best to comfort him. Although it was one of Gen’s favorite moments with Senku, since it was one of the few times he saw Senku display much emotion outside of his usually personality.

Trying to change the subject to lighten the mood a bit, Gen suggested, “Why don’t we try to come up with new constellations? The stars may have shifted enough that the old ones might not exist anymore.

Senku wiped his eyes on his sleeve a bit before giving a small laugh. “You know those stars are more than ten billion lightyears apart from each other. Why try to group them into something like that?”

“Hey! It was just an idea,” Gen pouted.

That made Senku laugh some more, “I never said I didn’t want to. Guess even a mentalist can miss some things.”

Gen just pouted more and looked away. If anyone else besides the two were in the room at the time, they would say it was probably more to hide his growing blush than out of pettiness. However, Gen turned his head back to the scientist when he felt a hand pat his head. Senku had turned back to look at the stars again, this time with a smile, although the best part to Gen was the stars reflecting in his crimson eyes.

“Well, where should we start, mentalist?” Senku asked, turning his head to face Gen.

Almost losing himself in Senku’s eyes, Gen managed to rip his gaze away and face the stars, with a prominent blush decorating his cheeks.

‘Now is not the time Gen. Pull yourself together before he figures anything out’ Gen desperately thought. He had a crush on Senku since he created the brief light over Chrome’s storehouse, but he never said anything to preserve his relationship with the scientist. He revels in the time they spend together and doesn’t want to lose that if Senku ever figures it out.  
‘I wouldn’t even be surprised if he’s asexual. The only love he has is for science.’ Gen thinks as he lets out a sigh. He was doing his best to not show just how much of an effect Senku’s hand, which was now stroking his hair, was having on him.

“I don’t know. There are so many that it’s a bit hard to see anything specific among them.” Gen said, trying to keep his voice even. “Why don’t you make the first one, Senku-chan?”

Senku had figured out that Gen had a crush on him while ago. He hadn’t done anything yet just because it was funny to see the facade the famous mentalist always wore crack. It didn’t bother him at first, until he realized that he held the same feelings for Gen. Knowing the mentalist would probably never do anything about it and these feelings were probably going to bother him for the rest of his life, he decided to make the first move.

“Why would I care much for the stars in the sky when I have one that is ten billion percent better besides me?” Senku asked and turned Gen’s head to face him. The deep blush that quickly spread across his cheeks made him smirk.

“W-what? W-where did th-that come from-m Senku-chan?” Gen stuttered, cursing at himself for it.

“Come on mentalist, we both know that you weren't going to start anything.” Senku laughed, moving his face slightly closer.

“W-w-what are you doing Senku-chan?” Gen nervously asked, trying to back away a bit before a hand stopped him.

Senku responded with a smirk before placing his lips on the stunned mentalist. Once Gen’s brain managed to reboot and understand what was happening, he quickly responded back with the same passion as Senku. Once the kiss ended, both smiled at each other before leaning back in, the twinkling stars having been forgotten.


End file.
